This invention relates to a deflector for deflecting hot air exhaust and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a deflector used in conjunction with a hot air exhaust port of the jet engine compressor. Heretofore, many jet engines have been designed where the compressed air from the jet engine's compressor is dumped overboard to prevent compressor stalling. For this reason, the compressor includes surge bleed ports, valves and ducts. The exhaust air is ducted to an exterior surface of the engine cowling or into the engine fan duct. On some engines part of the surge bleed air is only exhausted during thrust reversal on landing. At this time, the extremely hot exhaust air impinges against the opposite wall of the fan duct causing damage to the wall if the wall is unprotected. Fan duct walls are normally acoustic walls made up of aluminum perforated face sheet, aluminum honeycomb core and a solid aluminum back sheet. This type of wall construction must be protected from the heat of the exhaust air.
Some of the prior solutions to the above-mentioned problems have been explored such as making the section of the fan duct where the hot air impinges out of stainless steel or titanium. This solution adds weight and cost to the thrust reversal system. Also, it reduces the acoustic area. Another solution is to extend the surge bleed duct and exhaust port further aft in the engine so the air does not impinge on the duct wall. This will add weight and complicate the engine ducting and accessories. Also, a fixed deflector if added in the fan duct will degrade the engine performance. Further, the exhausting of the air forward of the fan duct blocker doors could be provided so the hot air mixes with the fan air and exits out through the engine's cascades. This solution causes the hot air to impinge against the blocker door which would have to be protected against the hot air. Further, removing a portion of one of the blocker doors forward of the surge bleed exhaust so the cool air would mix with the hot air has been explored. This solution causes a loss in thrust reversal performance and may not cool the exhaust air down to an acceptable level.
In the following United States Patents, various types of air deflector by-pass mechanisms and bleed air valves are disclosed: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,268 to Hampton; 3,638,428 to Shipley; 3,688,504 to Hutchinson et al; 3,898,799 to Pollert et al; 4,086,761 to Schaut et al; 4,155,681 to Linko, III et al; 4,344,282 to Anders and 4,463,552 to Monhardt et al. None of these prior art patents particularly point out and describe the unique features and advantages of the subject invention.